


Hopes and Dreams are Shattering Apart

by Starjargon



Series: 1001 drabbles [10]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Beginning of Rivalry, Gen, Humour, Making of a Super-Villain, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: A little scene from the childhood of Billy and Captain Hammer.





	Hopes and Dreams are Shattering Apart

"Billy, what craft do you have for us today?" asked Teacher.

"I call this my Mud-Caker. It makes cakes out of mud." He displayed his high-tech gadget fondly.

"Don't you mean pies?" sneered the boy who demanded everyone call him "Captain."

"No, pies have a flaky crust and filling. _Cakes_ are the both their own filling and crust. Not to mention, things _literally_ become "caked in mud.""

"And you, Captain?"

"I made this paper plane all by myself."

"It's from a kit," pointed out Billy, incredulous.

"But he had to assemble it!" Teacher stressed, awed. "Top marks, Captain! Billy- fail."


End file.
